<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il clima del cuore by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653064">Il clima del cuore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ansioso [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peanuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dialogo tra Charlie e Linus.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Aviators - Angel of the Dark (Dark Souls Song | Fantasy Rock); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yo9sEmmJGss.<br/>Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.<br/>Prompt: 41 – Clima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ansioso [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il clima del cuore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il clima del cuore</p><p> </p><p>Charlie teneva la testa reclinata in avanti, posata sulle braccia, era appoggiato ad un muretto.</p><p>“Sai, Linus, penso che dentro di me sia inverno” spiegò.</p><p>Linus lo guardò confuso, stringendo la propria coperta.</p><p>“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò.</p><p>“Secondo me, anche la nostra vita segue le stagioni e cambia a seconda del clima del nostro cuore. Il mio è in inverno. Reso apatico dalla neve dei ricordi” spiegò Charlie.</p><p>Linus rispose: “Credo che il tuo cane sia sempre in inverno, allora. Non fa altro che ‘dormire’ sulla sua cuccia”, guardando Snoopy sonnecchiare.</p><p>“Quella è la pigrizia della primavera” ribatté Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>